


Returning the Favor

by Tieria_Virtue_92



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Multi, Oral Sex, Waxing, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieria_Virtue_92/pseuds/Tieria_Virtue_92
Summary: She had an appointment that afternoon before they left on vacation to get some waxing done. Allura was very fastidious about keeping her nether regions groomed. Keith liked it that way.





	1. All Hot and Bothered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to When You Say My Name. I have decided to turn it into a series called Happy Together. I want to see Keith and Allura happy together for once in fan fiction.

Allura had a very busy day planned. This morning she had to dropped off the project she had been working on for the advertising campaign before she got groceries for dinner tonight and after that she had an appointment at Balmera Salon to get a bikini wax. She and Keith were going on vacation the next week and Allura had some thing to take care of before they left. Once the file had been dropped off, she checked her phone. On the lock screen there was a reminder that her waxing appointment was a one o' clock and it was 12:50 right now. She had an appointment that afternoon before they went on vacation to get some waxing done. Allura was very fastidious about keeping her nether regions groomed. Keith liked it that way. The grocery store would have to be last on her list. Luckily for Allura, Balmera Salon was just down the street from where she worked. 

When Allura got up that morning, she made sure to wear something that was loose fitting, easy to get off and made sure not to wear any panties. Her pussy and the skin around it would be very sore and some what swollen after it had been waxed. The first time she had a bikini wax, Allura made the mistake wearing her tight skinny jeans and a thong which irritated the skin and resulted in her unable to wear underwear for almost a week. She was able to find a parking spot in front of a clothing boutique, fed the meter and walked into the front doors of the salon. It was a Friday afternoon and the place was busy. Allura walked up to let the receptionist to let them know she was there, when she heard her name being called.

" Allura!" Shay called and Allura turned to see the wax technician standing and waving at her. Allura walked over and gave the other woman a hug. 

" Are you the one doing my treatment today?" Allura asked as they walked through thru the shampoo area. The rooms where they did waxing, massage and skin treatments were at the back of the building. 

" Sure am. Where are you and Keith going on vacation this year?" Shay asked as she opened the door to the private room. The room was warmly lit with soft lighting. Two small tables were decorated with aromatherapy candles. There was table with an adjustable section where the client could be as comfortable  as possible. 

" We're going to my family's villa in Key West and spend some time together," Allura answered as she  began to loosen up her sweatpants. " Thank you by the way for offering to watch Kosmo." Kosmo was Keith's unruly German Shepherd. She loved the dog as much as Keith, but he sometime could be a handful. Hunk and Shay agreed to look after him while they were gone. 

"It's no problem. Hunk has been talking about getting a dog and I think that watching Kosmo would give him some idea about what it's like to take care of a dog before we get a puppy," Shay said as she made sure the wax was properly melted. Allura smiled as she sat in one of the chairs so that she could untie her tennis shoes. She then got up and took off the loose pants before getting up on the waxing table. Shay pulled the cart containing the waxing supplies close to the table. " Are you ready?" 

Allura nodded as Shay took a warm towel and used it to cover her genitals. She always got what was called " the Brazilian". She took a deep breath as the hot wax was applied to the area where her legs met her pelvis. Shay made efficient work to remove stubble that had been irritating her for weeks. She then moved on to remove the hair growing on her Venus Mons. Allura had just bought a new bikini for vacation and couldn't  wait to model it for Keith. Once she was finished, Shay handed Allura a mirror so she could see if it met her standards. Allura smiled to see her approval and got off the table to get dressed. 

Allura paid for the waxing and changed the appointment to get her hair cut after she and Keith got back from Florida. As she left the salon she saw a message from Keith on her phone telling her he was home and had started packing for their trip. She texted him that she was going to the grocery to get some things for dinner. Allura drove to the local Whole Foods to get some pasta and sauce for  the spaghetti that they were having for dinner. The grocery was busy and she was stuck behind a woman with a huge order. Once that was taken care of, she got in her car and headed home. Even though Shay did a good job waxing her, the skin was getting irritated from the cloth rubbing against her skin. By the time Allura got home, her crotch was experiencing a burning sensation. She walked gingerly into the kitchen after she parked the car in the garage. Setting the bags down on the counter.

" Keith, I'm home," Allura called. She heard two sets of feet coming down the stairs as her boyfriend and their dog came into the kitchen. She smiled as Keith lean down to kiss her, Kosmo bouncing on his paws demanding an ear scratch. She reached down as they were kissing and dutifully gave him a scratch. 

" How was your day?" Keith asked as they ended their kiss. Allura smiled. 

" Not bad. The grocery was a mad house. I also went to Balmera Salon and got my bikini area waxed. I'm starting to feel a little tender down stairs," Allura said as she removed the pasta sauce from the paper bag. They planned on eating at home and only made enough spaghetti for tonight. They made quick work of getting dinner prepared. After they had eaten. Keith and Allura retired upstairs. As they entered their bedroom, Allura had seen that Keith had made quick work of packing. 

" If you are still feeling a little sore, why don't you take a warm bath. That might help with the burning sensation," Keith as he opened the bathroom door. That was the one thing that amazed Allura about her boyfriend. Despite his somewhat aloof demeanor, he was very caring towards people he loved. Allura decided to act on his suggestion. After she had taken a bath. The warm bath did help and she decided to sleep in one of Keith's old band t-shirts without any panties underneath to let the fresh air further cool her nethers. 

With all the packing done,they both decided to go to bed early since their very busy day made them too tired to go anywhere. Their vacation didn't start until Sunday and their flight left at noon. On Saturday, they were going to take Kosmo to Hunk and Shay's house and stay at a hotel near the airport so that they wouldn't have to rush to make their flight. Allura was settled in bed and was watching one of the new hospital dramas as she heard Keith in the shower. She almost fallen asleep, when she felt her boyfriend join her, his arms wrapping around her torso as he spooned against her. 

"Are you excited about our vacation?" Keith asked as he nuzzled her ear. 

"I'm as excited as you are," Allura said sleepily as she brushed her lips against his cheek " It's going to be nice to get away" 

 


	2. Turning the Tables.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura decides to give Keith a wake up call he won't forget, but her boyfriend has something else in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably the smuttiest thing I've ever written. You've been warned!

Saturday morning arrived bright and sunny as the September sun peeked through the curtains of their bedroom. Allura woke up tucked against Keith's side. She had a satisfactory night's sleep and she was good and rested. As well as very horny. This morning reminded her of a Saturday one month ago when she woke up to find her boyfriend between her legs preparing to eat her out. That had given her an idea that she had been obsessing with all this week. It all hinged on her boyfriend remaining asleep while she removed his boxer briefs. As quietly as she could, Allura pushed back the sheet and quilt towards the end of the bed. She crawled back up the mattress just as quietly, only for Keith to groan in his sleep which made Allura freeze. Moving closer, Allura stopped when she reached his hips. Slipping her hands into the waist band so she could gently pull the underwear down his hips and legs. Part of her wanted to wake him up, but where was the fun in that. 

 

Allura straddle his thighs so she could remove his boxer briefs. It took some doing, but she was able to get his boxer briefs pulled down far enough that she could expose his cock. Keith was truly a well endowed man. He was long and thick. When he was fully erect, he was thick enough to make her full, but not painfully so. For a week now, she felt the urge to take his cock in her mouth and suck his brains out. She loved going down on him as much as he enjoyed eating her out. Keith began to squirm a little which meant that he was going to wake up soon. Allura hoped that he would remain asleep. Fortunately, he had moved just enough for her to pull them down his thighs. She raised her head to  see if his eyes were still closed and noticed that his eyelids begin to twitch like he was going to wake up. Not moving from where she was, she took his cock in her hand and wrapping fingers around the shaft, gave it a firm stroke. That earned her a deep throated groan from her boyfriend. This made Allura even bolder. She swung her leg over his thighs so that she could lay down beside him level with his pelvis. Lowering her head, Allura gave the head a tentative lick and he groaned again. She smirked as she repeated the action. And this time Keith did wake up. 

 

Her boyfriend lifted his head from the pillow and squinted because of the sun light from the window by the bed. An adorable confused look came over his face as he looked down at her with the head of his cock in her mouth. Allura smiled as she took the flat part of her tongue and dragged it across the head. Keith smiled as his girlfriend gives the head of his cock a good suck. 

"Returning the favor?" he asked raising an eyebrow. He very much remembered the last time performed oral sex on his beautiful, sexy girlfriend. It was only fair that she do the same for him. 

" But of course," Allura answered primly. And without further ado, she took the head of his cock into her mouth and ran her tongue along the shaft earning a throaty moan in response to her caress. 

" How about we try something a little different," he mused as he got his breath back and propped himself up on his elbows. Releasing his cock from her mouth, Allura sat up little and looked at him.

" What do you want to try?" his girlfriend asked. 

" I want you on all fours," Keith said as he sat up and he pulled her close. Allura did as he told her. Allura dropped to her hands and knees, the t-shirt ridding up so that her naked ass was exposed. Keith got up on his knees so that he was kneeling on the bed, his pelvis level with Allura's face. Now she got the general idea of what he wanted her to do. Allura opened her mouth and took him as far in as she could. The position allowed her take his whole shaft in without hurting her throat. Using the heals of her hand for balance as well as spreading her thighs a bit wider, Allura was able to bob her head as she ran her tongue along the shaft the way he liked. Keith also widened his stance to give him better balance as he gently began to thrust his hips. Allura  began to hum softly as she felt him harden on her tongue. He moaned in pleasure at the sensation. 

Once they got a rhythm going, Keith cradle her head with one hand, while the other slid down her back taking the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing and pulled it up so that it was gathered at her shoulder blades, exposing her breasts. He then slid his hand down again to the small of her back and over her ass. Without taking his eyes off his girlfriend's face, he finally found the entrance to her pussy and pushed two of his fingers in. Allura groan around his cock as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her vagina. Allura whimpered at the sensation of having his cock sliding in and out her mouth while his fingers filled her cunt. Allura pulled off his cock as her inner walls began to clinch with the beginnings of an orgasm. Gasping for breath, she turned her face up at him, not once trying to move from her position on all fours. 

"Something wrong, Princess," Keith asked. She kind of hated it when he called her that.

"Fuck me!" She whispered. If he didn't put his cock in her soon she was going to kill him. Keith smirked at the breathless command. 

" Turn around," he said as he gave his shaft a firm pump. Allura did as she was told and turned around so that her ass was facing him. Allura widened her thighs again and dipped her waist so that she could present her aroused pussy to him. Without any encouragement, Keith guided the head of his cock to her opening and slid just the head of his cock in. Allura dipped her waist even more bending her elbows to support her weight. With a firm solid thrust of his hips, the shaft of his cock slid home, making Allura groan as the girth stretched her. It had been a while since they had sex in this position. She always enjoyed it even though one of her friends told her once that the pose made her uncomfortable. Allura loved it because it gave her some of the best orgasms of her life. Keith's thrusts began to pick up speed, making the head of his cock press against her g-spot. That's was when she began to make soft moans and high pitched squeals. Allura pushed her hips back to meet his thrusts, which made him grind the head of his cock against her g-spot, making her squeals become louder. Turning her head back, she could see that Keith was beginning to climax himself as his eyes were closed, his mouth open, silently chanting her name. Allura's climax hit her hard, as a loud, high pitched squeal escaped her throat. Keith pulled her hips tight against his pelvis as his semen flooded her. They remained in that position for a what seemed like eternity before Keith withdrew his shaft and Allura's arms gave out from holding the pose for so long. The platinum haired woman collapsed on her side panting from her climax.

Once Keith got his breath back, he crawled to Allura's side and stroked his hand along his girlfriend's thigh. Allura turned her head to look at him, expression tired, but smiling. Keith kissed her softly. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around his torso. They stayed like that for a while savoring the touch of each others skin. 

" That was amazing," Allura said as she snuggled against his muscular chest. 

" Thanks," Keith murmured against her forehead as they lay quietly. Keith turned his head to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was 8:15 am and today was the day they were going to drop Kosmo off at Hunk and Shay's before going on vacation. But that wasn't until 4:00. There was little else they had to do other than do laundry and clean out the refrigerator. They were going to be gone for a week and he really didn't want to have to clean out the frig when they got back. 

" I'm looking forward to just some us time," Allura said as she kissed him tenderly. She and Keith had busy lives and any time spent together was precious to them. " I think that you will like the beach house. It's private and there are jet skis and I haven't been tothe beach house since Spring Break in college." 

" Sounds fun," Keith said smiling as he kissed her. " I love you." 

Allura kissed him back. " I love you too" she murmured against his lips.


End file.
